Carnet de One-shots
by La Petite Sayo
Summary: Voici un petit carnet de One-shots de tous les genres, allant de l'humoristique au tragique sur les personnages du Jeu Dragon quest IX: les sentinelles du firmament
1. La Guerre des étoiles

**La Guerre des Etoiles **

_Les Célestelliens après leur réincarnation en étoiles_

Un Célestellien:

-Espèce d'abruti! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris pour que tu commettes un tel acte?

Corvus:

-euh, eh bien euh...

-C'est bien ce que j'ai toujours dit: on n'aurait jamais rien eu de bon avec lui!

Un autre Célestellien :

-Toi? Véga? Tu as toujours dit ça? Excuse-moi mais c'est la première fois que je t'entends dire pareille chose.

-Cygnus, je te préviens, ne me cherche pas!

-Je te cherche quand j'en ai envie, mon cher petit.

Raaah! _Véga se jette sur Cygnus_._ Corvus regarde la scène, étonné. Il essaye de les séparer._

-Euh, s'il vous plaît . Vous pourriez arrêter?

_(Cygnus et Véga ensembles)_

-T'occupes pas de ça!

Corvus _éjecté:_ aaaah!

_Séréna essaye de se mettre en travers des deux._

-S'il vous plaît, il est inutile de vous mettre dans cet état!

-Toi, l'humaine, ne t'occupes pas de ça!

_Corvus revient de son long vol plané et empoigne Véga par son col._

-Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça, pigé?

-Parce qu'en plus d'avoir essayé de détruire le monde, tu es tombé amoureux d'une mortelle! C'est bien Corvus, bravo!

_Corvus saute sur Véga, Cygnus aide Corvus. Arrive Aquila._

-Aaah, Véga! je t'interdis de t'en prendre à mon prof!

_Aquila saute dans la mêlée. Bagarre générale entre les Célestelliens._

_sur le Protectorat:_

Sayo: Dis Konan, tu ne trouves pas que c'est bizarre, toutes ces étoiles filantes?

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Je croyais que les autres étaient déjà montés au ciel.

-Mais c'est vraiment bizarre parce que là, elles bougent dans tous les sens et elles sont toutes regroupées.

-Mouais...c'est bizarre. Mais bon...

_Konan se replonge dans son livre; Sayo aiguise son épée._


	2. Promesse

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Square Enix**

_**PS: il n'y a pas de YAOI dans ce One-Shot. N'y voyez en aucun cas. Je vous remercie**_

* * *

_Non…_

_Non… ce n'est possible !_

_Non ! Je refuse d'y croire !_

_CE N'EST POSSIBLE !_

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Corvus n'était pas revenu à l'Observatoire. Jamais il ne s'absentait aussi longtemps ! Et jamais il n'aurait déserté et abandonné ceux qu'il aimait ! On l'avait cherché partout sur le Protectorat, l'Observatoire, dans les endroits les plus insolites…

_Peut-être pas les plus insolites…_

… mais rien n'avait abouti.

_On avait peut-être pas assez bien cherché_

C'est avec tristesse que le commandant Apodis dut se résigner à annoncer que le jeune homme devait être mort, attaqué par des monstres en trop gros nombre ou trop vicieux pour lui. Cela avait été un choc pour tous les Célestelliens : Corvus était un génie qui savait parfaitement se défendre et défendre les autres ! Comment avait-il pu se faire tuer si facilement ! De plus, la dernière fois qu'on l'avait vu, il était en pleine forme !

Cela n'était pas la première fois qu'un Célestellien disparaissait sans laisser de trace : il arrivait qu'un guerrier, une Sentinelle, meure au cours d'un combat contre un ennemi particulièrement coriace. Mais jamais on n'avait déploré un aussi jeune Célestellien !

Cependant, malgré la secousse et les questionnements de chacun, tout le monde semblait persuadé qu'il n'était plu. Après tout, cela faisait à présent plus de trois mois que les équipes de recherche revenaient bredouilles… et comme un Célestellien ne laisse pas d'enveloppe charnelle lorsqu'il prend son Envol définitivement….. et l'étoile en laquelle il s'était réincarné s'était sans doute logée trop loin dans le ciel nocturne pour qu'on puisse l'apercevoir…

Peu à peu, toute lueur d'espoir de revoir le pétulant blond s'effaça du cœur de ses proches et on dut se résoudre à effectuer le deuil….

Un seul Célestellien refusait de croire à sa mort. Un seul croyait encore à sa survie. Un seul n'avait pas abandonné.

Il ne pleurait jamais et ne montrait que très rarement, voire jamais, ses sentiments aux autres. Les seules fois où on avait pu l'apercevoir sourire était lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Corvus, son professeur.

Personne n'avait jamais su vraiment pourquoi Corvus avait choisi ce garçon. Celui-ci non plus ne le savait pas vraiment. Ils étaient tellement différents l'un de l'autre : Aquila, car c'est ainsi que se nommait son disciple, était de nature froide et considérait que le fait de ne pas pouvoir s'opposer à un supérieur était tout à fait normal, car le supérieur en question avait plus d'expérience. Corvus, quant à lui, ne supportait pas cette règle, car l'élève avait des qualités que le maître n'avait pas et qu'il était inacceptable que celui-ci ait tous pouvoirs sur lui.

Mais bien que les élèves ne puissent lever la main sur leurs supérieurs, ils demeuraient tout de même quasiment intouchables puisque plus faibles et plus vulnérables. Un vétéran s'en prenant méchamment à un élève se voyait immédiatement lynché par l'opinion publique et pouvait même se faire retirer sa tutelle.

Mais bon, ça ne suffisait pas à Corvus qui parfois, désespérait qu'Aquila voie de son point de vue. Il l'avait presque supplié qu'il le tutoie une bonne fois pour toute ! Mais cela était apparemment trop dur pour le garçon qui réussit tout de même à l'appeler par son prénom et pas par le pompeux « maître ».

Après maintes et maintes demandes, bien sûr.

Un vrai apprentissage pour Aquila, tout ça.

Ah ! ça n'avait pas été facile au début ! Déjà parce que Corvus semblait parfois tellement insouciant et si étourdi ! Aquila ne le prenait pas toujours au sérieux. Et il n'avait pas du tout la même forme d'apprentissage que les autres ! Il préférait qu'Aquila trouve lui-même sa manière d'être, de faire… et non pas copier bêtement ce qu'il faisait et devenir une copie parfaite.

Ah oui ! Et aussi parce que Corvus ne maîtrisait pas l'épée ! Tout le contraire d'Aquila ! Mais allez savoir comment, il a réussi à en faire un excellent épéiste !

_Ils étaient tellement différents…. Rien qu'avec le physique, déjà_

Aquila était plutôt grand, musclé, sérieux et avait la particularité d'être né chauve et avait des yeux brun sombre

Corvus était juste à la moyenne de taille, était mince et fin, pétulant et enthousiaste que ça en devenait fatiguant au bout d'un moment et avait de beaux cheveux longs blonds ainsi qu'une paire de pupilles bleu ciel malicieuses.

Mais à force de temps et de travail, un lien s'était créé. Plus amical que le lien précepteur-élève.

Lorsqu'on avait annoncé à Aquila que son maître avait disparu, il n'avait rien dit : cela arrivait parfois que Corvus disparaisse un moment parce qu'il s'était perdu ou égaré et cette fois-ci, cela n'était qu'une fois de plus et juste à une plus longue période, voilà !

Lorsqu'au bout d'un mois, l'équipe chargée de le retrouver découvrit une plume teintée du sang du blond, il s'énerva, affirmant que cela ne voulait rien dire du tout ! Qu'il pouvait très bien être encore vivant !

_Et si Corvus était retenu quelque part contre sa volonté ? Il a toujours eu le truc pour se mettre dans des situations pas possibles !_

Avait demandé Aquila.

Mais on avait cherché partout ! Chez les démons, les elfes, les fées…. Partout !

_Pas chez les humains, malheureusement._

Mais ça, Aquila ne le savait pas et cette fois-ci, on lui demanda d'arrêter d'insister, qu'il fallait accepter la mort de Corvus et rendre hommage à son âme et….oublier. C'est ainsi que le tabou naquit

Et là, Aquila, une fois seul, hurla, un hurlement de rage et de désespoir. Il venait de se rendre compte à quel point il avait besoin du sourire idiot et encourageant de son maître et jamais ! Jamais ! Il n'accepterait sa mort.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il fit une promesse : la promesse qu'il le retrouverait coûte que coûte, par n'importe quel moyen. Cela importait peu si cela prenait trois cents ans, s'il devait s'allier avec des monstres ou quoi que ce soit, et s'il venait à mourir ! Il le retrouverait ! Car il était vivant, et avait besoin d'aide et ça, Aquila le savait.


	3. Coeur de pierre

_Petit poème sur l'amour de Petra pour Raudin_

* * *

**Cœur de pierre**

Quand reviendras-tu, mon cher ami?

Cela fait plusieurs années que tu es parti.

Parti à la recherche de toi-même

Je commence à me demander si tu m'aimes

Un jeune homme ou une jeune fille, je ne me rappelle plus

est venu au village en quête d'une chanson perdue

A ce moment-là, je suis remariée

par un autre, mon coeur a été piégé


	4. Maudit

**Avertissement: Ce texte est avant tout un cadeau pour une autre fanfiqueuse. Il s'agit en effet du monde imaginé à partir de DQIX de la fiction de PetiteDaisy. (C'est une fanfic de fanfic :3!). Alors il est vivement conseillé d'aller lire cette fic (qui est trèèèès bien :D!) pour tout comprendre de ce O-S. Aussi, pour ceux qui liraient cela dans beaucoup de temps après sa paruption, il se peut que les informations dont je me suis inspirées se révèlent fausses plus tard par rapport à la fiction de Daisy. Les informations mises ici ne sont valables que jusqu'au chapitre 18 de sa fic (car à l'heure où j'écris ceci, sa fiction ne comprend ,en effet, que 18 chapitres.**

**Merci de votre compréhension :3**

* * *

Le lierre pendait misérablement des façades meurtries, jaunies et mortes. Le vent s'était baissé, laissant un silence de terreur planer sur le bâtiment. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » se demandèrent à l'unanimité les êtres ailés, encore choqués par les événements qui venaient de se produire. Tous se relevèrent lentement, s'avisant mutuellement comme pour trouver la réponse à leurs questions dans les yeux des autres. Mais non, personne ne comprenait. C'était l'incompréhension la plus totale. Les gardes du corps d'Apodis accoururent et aidèrent le vieil homme à se redresser Fort heureusement, malgré son âge, il était resté vigoureux et s'était bien accroché à la racine à ses côtés. Aquila fixait le sol, encore choqué par la perte de Daisy et cette émotion qui lui avait tiraillé l'estomac : la peur.

Bon nombre de mentors se ruèrent à l'intérieur, effrayés à l'idée que leur disciple ne soit blessé ou pire. La plupart des jeunes se trouvaient à l'intérieur au moment de la secousse et ne furent pas gravement touchés, excepté Aaron, l'apprenti armurier, qui avait reçu un morceau de façade détaché sur la tempe. Il s'était évanoui sur le coup mais la blessure, certes impressionnante, n'était pas gravissime et il fut immédiatement pris en charge par les Soigneurs.

On rechercha pendant de longues heures un Célestellien qui, d'après certains témoignages, était tombé d'un étage à l'autre. On finit par le retrouver, le lendemain matin, encore inconscient, coincé entre les arbustes d'un des jardins, visiblement dans un mauvais état.

Aquila aurait bien voulu partir plus tôt à la recherche de Daisy mais le commandant Apodis avait exigé que tout Célestellien présent à l'Observatoire se déclare à Colombe, de façon à voir qui il manquait. Et cela avait pris plus d'une semaine où Aquila avait dû attendre, anxieux, qu'on le laisse enfin faire partie de ceux envoyés à la recherche des Tombés.

A présent, il était temps.

Maudit… il était maudit. C'était la seule explication possible. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il perde les êtres chers à son cœur simultanément ? Sans qu'il puisse savoir où les trouver ? D'abord _lui _et ensuite _elle…_

Allait-il devoir partir à la recherche de son élève également ? Allait-elle disparaître comme son maître à lui ? Si seulement elle était restée à l'intérieur à l'abri du danger… Et si elle était morte ? Et Corvus aussi ?

Il chassa ces idées néfastes de sa tête. Corvus n'était pas mort ! Cela faisait trois cents ans qu'il n'avait pas perdu espoir comme tous les autres et le cherchait pour le ramener à l'Observatoire !Daisy, quant à elle, était tombée voilà une semaine seulement, il n'était pas encore trop tard !

Il n'était jamais trop tard.

Il détacha son regard des étoiles et déploya ses larges ailes, prit appui sur ses pieds, plia les genoux et s'élança dans le ciel nocturne en direction du Protectorat, le Monde des Mortels. Il se promit qu'il ne reviendrait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvée.

Il tenta de retrouver une trace de la chute de sa disciple, quelques plumes, une ligne d'aura, n'importe quoi, et se remémora la dernière image qu'il avait eue de Daisy avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, emportée par les rafales. Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier : ses yeux effarouchés, ses cheveux malmenés par le vent, son regard suppliant alors que l'onde de choc la projetait en l'air pour l'englober complètement et surtout… son cri quand elle l'avait appelé qui lui avait presque déchiré les tympans.

Pourquoi l'avait-il oubliée pendant ces quelques secondes qui avaient servi à la faire disparaître alors qu'il tentait de la rattraper ? Une toute petite seconde trop tard…

Il serra les poings et se dirigea dans la direction d'où il avait vu tomber la petite blonde. Une trentaine de minutes passèrent et il atterrit enfin sur le sol d'un bois proche d'Ablithia. Daisy se trouvait près d'ici, il le sentait. Mais où ? Il commença sa recherche et s'enfonça dans la végétation luxuriante de la forêt. Pendant un instant, il craint qu'elle n'ait été découverte inconsciente par des monstres et dévorée. Il n'avait pas réussi à la protéger, il avait failli ! C'était son devoir de la protéger et il avait failli ! Elle devait être terrifiée toute seule ! Il lui était certainement arrivé quelque chose sinon elle serait revenue à l'Observatoire d'elle-même !

Il croisa deux Gluantes et un Gluanbulle qui l'épiaient et leur jeta un regard menaçant. Non, il n'était pas de bonne humeur et ces monstres avaient grand intérêt à déguerpir ! Les créatures croisèrent ses yeux sévères et filèrent à l'anglaise aussi vite qu'ils purent.

Après de longues heures infructueuses, il s'assit au pied d'un arbre pour se reposer dans l'attente de pouvoir reprendre ses recherches. Il se mit à réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi Daisy comme élève et pas une autre. Était-ce sa grande dextérité ? Son talent ? Sa vitesse ? Sans doute. Mais l'aurait-il prise elle aussi si un autre enfant avait été tout aussi doué qu'elle ? Non, sûrement pas. Daisy avait ce quelque chose qui l'avait rendue si spéciale à ses yeux. Ce quelque chose qui le rendait si heureux et si triste à la fois.

Ses cheveux. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts. De la même couleur que Corvus, son regretté maître. Ses cheveux lui rappelaient Corvus et le faisaient penser à tous les moments précieux qu'il avait vécu avec lui, comme s'il était encore là, un souvenir de lui. Après, bien sûr, Daisy avait su se détacher de sa ressemblance avec Corvus et était devenue une personne précieuse à part entière pour Aquila.

Après quelques minutes de repos, il se leva et se dirigea enfin vers Ablithia. Il se demanda s'il allait croiser Tucano ou Cygne, les deux Gardiens de la ville, avant de se rappeler que Cygne avait été déclaré disparue et que Tucano avait été désigné parmi tant d'autres pour rechercher ceux qui étaient tombés.

Il entra à l'intérieur des murailles. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas rendu ici mais la grandeur de la ville ne l'impressionna guère. Il se mit à guetter chaque maison, chaque chaumière, chaque grange. En passant devant une fenêtre, il aperçut un jeune garçon, brun, du même âge que Daisy, qui lui était étrangement familier. Il était quelque peu courbaturé et se faisait chaperonner par une femme d'un âge mûr, accompagnée de deux enfants avec qui il jouait. Ce garçon, Aquila l'avait déjà vu quelque part, il en était certain. S'il était entré dans la chaumière, il aurait senti l'aura célestellienne du brun mais la possibilité qu'un Célestellien perde ses ailes lui sembla si farfelue qu'il partit, sceptique. Dommage, ça l'aurait aidé.

Il passa la ville au peigne fin, chose ardue en raison de la grandeur de celle-ci, et s'arrêta devant une immense bâtisse portant le nom de « Havre des aventuriers », ressentant une très forte tentation d'y pénétrer. Cette sensation provenait de l'aura de l'être présent à l'intérieur de l'imposante auberge. Il connaissait cette aura et eut du mal à ne pas rentrer pour revoir sa propriétaire. Il se résigna : cela faisait longtemps qu'il lui avait dit adieu et il se devait de la laisser faire sa vie à présent qu'elle avait choisi sa destinée.

_**Flashback**_

_Le commandant Apodis, en compagnie des deux Célestelliennes Enora et Libellule, les nourrices de l'Observatoire, attendait patiemment devant les deux œufs-fruits globuleux qui pendaient aux racines de l'Yggdrasil. Ils étaient sur le point d'éclore tous les deux en même temps. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps que des jumeaux n'étaient pas nés et ces deux-là étaient les premiers de leur génération. _

_A travers la poche fragile de l'œuf-fruit de chacun, on pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'une fille et d'un garçon. Des faux jumeaux. Après plusieurs heures d'attente, chacune des enveloppes se déchira et les deux nourrissons tombèrent simultanément._

_L'aide d'Enora, Libellule, se dirigea vers la petite fille et la pris dans ses bras. Elle remarqua ses fins cheveux immaculés : une couleur inédite pour leur race. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu clair de l'enfant : une grande fierté s'en dégageait déjà. Enora, quant à elle, ramassa le garçon qui cessa aussitôt de pleurer lorsqu'il la vit comme s'il était trop fier pour montrer la moindre faiblesse. Malgré son envie évidente de ne pas craquer, le froid et la peur de l'inconnu reprirent le dessus et il se remit à crier à pleins poumons. Le garçon possédait une paire d'yeux bruns, un nez aquilin et pas de cheveux. Avant de retomber en pleurs, il avait avisé la salle et les autres êtres d'un air concentré et réfléchi. « Déjà ? » s'était demandé Apodis, impressionné par ce sérieux._

_« Cela faisait bien longtemps, déclara Enora, que je n'avais pas vu naître de faux jumeaux, Commandant !_

_-Oh ! répondit le vieil homme. Tu sais, Enora, j'en ai vu tellement au cours de ma longue vie que je ne les compte plus ! D'autant plus que la mémoire n'est plus vraiment ce qu'elle était.._

_\- Voyons, Commandant… Mais bref. Quel prénom prévoyez-vous pour ces deux enfants ?_

_-Mmh.. Eh bien, j'aime cette fierté dans leurs yeux. Ils semblent tous deux ne point vouloir fléchir._

_-Il est vrai qu'ils diffèrent des autres bébés que j'ai vus._

_\- Dans ce cas, de par leur fierté mal dissimulée, finit le vieil homme. Ils se nommeront Aquila et Paona, tels les deux oiseaux de la noblesse._

_**Beaucoup plus de temps plus tard**_

_« Aquila ! Descends de cette poutre ou Enora va nous gronder ! »_

_La petite fille venait de héler à l'adresse de son frère jumeau qui semblait décidé à décrocher quelque chose du plafond._

_-Mais le ballon est resté coincé en haut ! répondit le garçon, s'acharnant à atteindre l'objet. Je ne peux pas le laisser là ! Sinon, on pourra plus jouer avec !_

_-Et puis ! ajouta Paona. Tu vas tomber ! Je te rappelle qu'on ne sait pas encore voler pendant longtemps et qu'on ne maîtrise pas nos chutes ! _

_Comme pour faire écho à ses dires, les genoux d'Aquila fléchirent et il tomba la tête la première sur le sol._

_-Ah ! Tu vois ! s'écria la petite aux cheveux argentés. Si tu étais moins borné, tu réfléchirais plus !_

_Cependant, après le choc, Aquila replia les genoux et s'élança vers la poutre, s'y accrocha et se remit à tenter de décrocher le jouet._

_Oui, il était borné. VRAIMENT borné._

_La petite aux cheveux immaculés soupira et s'apprêta également à s'envoler lorsqu'une petite tête passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte c'était une petite fille aux cheveux violets toujours noués en deux nattes et qui se baladait toujours un livre à la main. Elle s'appelait Colombe et était toujours, toujours, TOUJOURS en train de lire un livre ou même plusieurs à la fois. C'était une grande amie des jumeaux mais en particulier d'Aquila. Lorsque Paona la vit arriver, elle la supplia :_

_-Colombe ! Dis à Aquila de descendre ! Il ne veut pas m'écouter !_

_-Mais, commença la petite violette, si Aquila souhaite se casser la figure, c'est son choix, non ? Et de toutes façon, il sait TOUJOURS ce qu'il fait ! Il n'arrête pas de nous le dire !_

_-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il doit forcément se mettre en danger tout le temps ! Et ça ne veut pas dire également qu'il prend les bonnes décisions !_

_\- C'est vrai. Il ne réfléchit pas avant d'agir, finit Colombe en ignorant le regard meurtrier du concerné. Tu devrais l'aider, il n'y arrivera jamais tout seul._

_-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! protesta le garçon. Et je réfléchis avant d'agir ! _

_-Oui, oui ! Bien sûr ! Tu remarques tout également ! Je suppose que tu as également remarqué que tes doigts glissaient de la poutre ?_

_-Mes doigts glissent de la… ?_

_BANG !_

_Cette fois-ci, le bruit attira Enora qui, après avoir ordonné aux enfants de s'expliquer, alla tout de même chercher le ballon, admirée par les bambins ébahis devant tant de facilité à voler._

_**Fin du flashback**_

« Paona…. », murmura le guerrier avant de poursuivre sa route.

Deux mois… Ca faisait deux mois qu'il errait dans le Royaume des Mortels sans trouver la moindre trace de Daisy. Cela commençait à l'irriter. Vraiment. Il avait vraiment envie de hurler à cet instant précis mais il avait appris à ne pas laisser aller ses émotions depuis que Corvus avait disparu. Seul lui arrivait à lui faire montrer ses réels sentiments, que ce soit la joie, la tristesse, la bienveillance….. et ce n'était pas près de changer !

Il tira dans l'un des nombreux petits cailloux du chemin qu'il arpentait depuis quelques heures, énervé. Ce petit geste démontrait à quel point il était près de « péter un câble », comme disent les Mortels. Mais, comme à son habitude, il reprit son calme et serra les dents.

Malgré tout ce que son maître lui avait dit sur l'exposition de ses sentiments, il n'arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à les montrer. Il avait besoin de Corvus pour ça. Ou de Colombe de temps en temps...

C'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais comment faire lorsque la personne qui vous a enseigné toutes ces choses disparaît ? Alors qu'il y avait tant de choses à dire ? A apprendre ? A vivre, bon sang ?!

Corvus avait ce « truc », ce « chic » qui donnait aux autre l'envie de l'écouter et de le croire. Une sincérité rare qui, malgré le fait qu'elle frisait parfois l'insolence, séduisait même les plus hauts gradés de l'Observatoire car il ne l'utilisait jamais à mauvaise conscience ou méchamment. Il disait ce qu'il pensait, quoi. Mais il disait ce qu'il fallait dire et de la bonne manière en fonction de la personne avec qui il interagissait.

Et même Aquila, ce petit qui accordait tant d'importance aux grades et coutumes, finit par s'attacher profondément à ce pétulant aux idées nouvelles qui ne le forçait jamais à faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire. Déstabilisant le jeune garçon.

Aquila se remémora certains des cours de son maître, particuliers car celui-ci introduisait différents thèmes de cours ou de vie sans que la situation n'y soit réellement appropriée. En particulier celui-ci :

_Des tintements métalliques se faisaient entendre dans la salle d'entraînement principale de l'Observatoire deux Célestelliens, l'un plutôt musclé pour son âge et grand et l'autre assez petit et fin, s'entraînaient à l'escrime. Le plus musclé tenta d'atteindre le plus menu en abaissant son épée sur son épaule mais celui-ci esquiva agilement l'attaque sans trop de difficulté avant d'abaisser sa main sur la nuque de son adversaire que le poids de l'arme avait engagé vers l'avant. L'épéiste s'écroula sur le sol avant de reprendre rapidement ses esprits._

_« Ralalah… C'était presque ça, Aquila... », s'exclama l'esquiveur._

_Le dénommé Aquila se releva et épousseta ses vêtements_

_-Je ne suis pas assez agile pour vous atteindre, c'est sans doute ça le problème, ajouta-t-il._

_-Mmmh…. Sans doute, marmonna l'autre. Il faudrait que tu continues à t'entraîner jusqu'à être aussi rapide et agile que moi…_

_-Vous avez sans doute raison… je ne m'entraîne pas assez et c'est pour ça que…_

_Il fut coupé par un soupir clairement exaspéré provenant de derrière lui._

_-Rah. Quand vas-tu enfin penser par toi-même, Aquila ? Ce que je viens de dire n'était qu'une connerie…, soupira le blond fin._

_-Pardon ?_

_-C'était pour te tester que j'ai dit ça, rajouta le blondinet avec un sourire espiègle._

_-Mais…. Quel est l'intérêt de me dire des informations erronées, alors ?_

_-Tu verras ça plus tard, mon petit, finit le ténor_ _dans le seul but de titiller sa fierté, cette phrase n'étant pas vraiment logique étant donné qu'il n'était lui-même pas beaucoup plus grand que son élève et que vu leur différence d'âge (pas si éloignée d'ailleurs), Aquila allait très certainement le dépasser en taille dans peu de temps._

_L'élève se mit donc en position et le maître fit jaillir plusieurs éclairs de sa main. Aquila savait que Corvus, car tel était le nom de son maître, possédait une capacité d'analyse époustouflante et pouvait s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation. Il savait également que ses éclairs étaient à craindre et que la seule manière de ne pas être touché par ces lumières était de simplement les éviter. Ce qui était très difficile à accomplir vu que Corvus analysait chacun des mouvements de son adversaire et calculait toutes les probabilités en quelques microsecondes.__En plus, il se déplaçait rapidement et agilement. Bref, un adversaire redoutable._

_-Alors Aquila ? demanda le blond avec un sourire rassurant et confiant. Tu es prêt ?_

_-Toujours, maître, s'exclama le garçon qui savait pertinemment à quel point le maître en question détestait qu'on l'appelle de cette manière. Celui-ci perdit d'ailleurs son sourire avant d'ajouter._

_-…. Combien de fois je t'ai demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ? *Soupir *. Enfin bon…. Tu es prêt à répondre à la question?_

_-…. Quelle questi… ?_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un éclair jaune s'abattit sur lui. Il esquiva de justesse avant de parer une autre attaque du blond, qui avait senti l'ouverture et s'était élancé sur lui, poignard en main._

_-Pourquoi, à ton avis, t'ai-je dit cette connerie avant ? demanda Corvus alors qu'il appuyait encore sur son poignard dans le seul but de dégager la lame de l'épée d'Aquila._

_-Eh bien….. vous avez dit que vous vouliez me tester…, répondit Aquila, tout en ne quittant pas son adversaire des yeux._

_-Oui bon ! Mais il a bien fallu que je te te teste sur quelque chose ! On ne peut pas tester les gens sur… rien ! ajouta le blond, se dégageant du corps à corps, ayant très bien remarqué que son élève aurait très vite eu l'avantage, cela dû__à sa force physique bien plus élevée que la sienne._

_Cette fois-ci, je ce fut au tour d'Aquila de tenter une ouverture en se jetant littéralement sur son « ennemi du moment »._

_-Eh bien…. Vous avez également dit que vous souhaitiez que je pense par moi-même…, déclara-t-il, un semblant de sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres alors qu'il surplombait Corvus qu'il avait réussi à faire choir sur le sol._

_-Mmmh… Mouais, c'est vrai. Mais tu veux pas faire ton raisonnement dans ta tête, maintenant que t'as tous les indices pour trouver la réponse ? ajouta le plus âgé en faisant la moue. D'ailleurs, efface-moi donc ce sourire vainqueur, là. C'est pas que je t'aime pas souriant, hein. Mais ne crois pas que tu m'aie déjà vaincu sous prétexte que tu as réussi à me faire tomber par terre._

_-Pard.. ?_

_Encore une fois, une parade et, sans qu'il ait su comment, Aquila vit que Corvus se trouvait déjà derrière lui et l'envoyait__au loin, contre le mur. Avec une certaine délicatesse quand même, parc'que…. 'Fin bon, Aquila se releva quand même._

_-Ce que je souhaite Aquila, déclara Corvus sur un ton très sérieux. c'est que tu cesse de croire absolument tout ce que je te dis sous prétexte que je suis ton « supérieur hiérarchique »._

_Il avait dit ce mot en accentuant bien les guillemets pour montrer à quel point il ne l'aimait pas. _

_\- Là, je t'ai dit une connerie car je voulais voir si tu allais y croire sans même l'analyser par tes propres moyens. Et résultat ! Tu m'as répondu un « Oui,vous avez sans doute raison… je dois plus m'entraîner... », blablabla…_

_Il fit une pause pour s'assurer que son élève allait bien malgré le choc de la collision avec le mur._

_\- Ce qui veut dire que, justement ! Tu n'as pas essayé d'utiliser tes propres capacités mentales pour peser le pour et le contre dans ma phrase !_

_-Mais alors…, demanda Aquila qui avait retrouvé ses esprits. Qu'est-ce qui était faux dans votre phrase ?_

_\- Regarde-moi bien._

_Aquila s'exécuta._

_-Bien ! Et maintenant, dis-moi ce qui diffère physiquement entre toi et moi._

_-….. Vous êtes… bien plus mince et moins musclé que moi et donc plus léger, non ?_

_\- Et donc ?_

_-Vous…. Êtes plus agile et rapide que moi !_

_-Oui ! C'est ça ! s'exclama Corvus avec un grand sourire._

_-Mais il faut tout de même que je m'entraîne plus pour vous rattraper et…_

_Il s'arrêta au beau milieu car Corvus le regardait avec un visage des plus désespérés._

_-Aquila… tes points forts sont ta force physique et tes parades. Sans tes muscles, tu ne pourrais pas avoir cette force, non ?_

_-Hum.. oui..._

_-Et tu sais également que plus quelqu'un a de muscles, moins il est souple et donc moins il est agile._

_-Moui…_

_-Donc ! Si tu voulais réussir à avoir mon agilité, il faudrait que tu sois aussi mince que moi !_

_-Ah !_

_-Ce revient à me dire, à moi, qu'il faudrait que j'aie ta morphologie pour avoir ta force physique !_

_-Je crois comprendre…._

_-Donc ?_

_\- Donc je ne pourrais jamais avoir autant d'agilité que vous, cela dû à mon physique mais ça ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas l'améliorer !_

_-Voilà ! C'est ça ! C'est ça !_

_-Maintenant que vous le dîtes, c'est assez logique…_

_-La prochaine fois, essaye de trouver ça tout seul, d'accord ? Tu es intelligent, tu en es absolument capable !_

_-…__j'essayerai. Mais votre pédagogie diffère beaucoup des autres mentors, maître…_

_-Les autres sont vieux ! Ils sont déjà conditionnés dans leurs idées ! Et pour l'amour du Tout-Puissant, cesse donc de m'appeler avec ce titre !_

_Bien qu'énervé par ce statut qu'Aquila lui rappelait inlassablement, il éclata_ _tout de même_ _de rire et prit Aquila par le bras pour l'entraîner en dehors de cette « salle sans fenêtre oppressante où y'aura bientôt plus d'air ! »._

_-Et maintenant ! Place à notre petite leçon de musique ! s'exclama Corvus, tout enthousiaste._

_-Quoi ?! Non !_

_-Tu n'aimes pas nos leçons de musique, Aquila ? _

_-C'est tellement compliqué et vous allez tellement vite….. et nos leçons sont tellement longues…._

_-Roh ! Trois heures non stop, c'est rien ! Tu arrives bien à t'entraîner à l'épée pendant des heures, non ?_

_-C'est pas la même chose…. Chaque fois que je sors d'une de vos leçons musicales, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va exploser. C'est bien trop compliqué…._

_-Rhoh…__Le grand Aquila va-t-il abandonner devant l'adversaire ? Va-t-il se mettre à genoux avant même de le connaître ? se moqua Corvus en exagérant le côté dramatique de son dit._

_-Certainement pas ! _

_-Haha ! _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il adorait ce gamin et sa fierté !_

« Corvus…. Pauvre imbécile... », pensa Aquila.

Bien que la disparition de son maître le touchait encore profondément, ce souvenir lui donna chaud au cœur et il se remit en marche.

Après quelques mois, il avait d'un seul coup ressenti un mal-être constant, comme si quelque chose de maléfique avait fait irruption sur le monde. Il vit également, alors qu'il sortait d'une grotte où il n'avait rien trouvé, une énorme forme noire se former dans le ciel. Il crut rêver quand il s'approcha quelque peu d'elle.

Non ! C'était impossible !

Devant lui, à quelques kilomètre, se dressait le plus grand dragon maléfique qui ait jamais existé et il le connaissait bien. Mais c'était impossible qu'il soit là ! Il avait été détruit par Grizius, son alter ego, durant la Grande Guerre !

Tout cela n'annonçait rien qui vaille…

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit que de justesse que le dragon l'avait rejoint et s'apprêtait à lui lancer de puissantes flammes sortant de sa gueule. Aquila évita juste à temps le jet et passa rapidement derrière le dangereux dragon noir avant de lui lancer un éclair en pleine figure.

Barbarus sembla sonné pendant quelques instants mais se reprit vite. Il prit Aquila en chasse rapidement. Pendant ce temps, l'esprit du Célestellien bouillonnait d'incompréhension : « Comment ? Pourquoi ? ».

A sa grande déception, Aquila dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pourrait pas vaincre ce monstre dans son état, fatigué et à cran. Il jeta un deuxième éclair sur Barbarus et descendit en piquée vers la Terre des Hommes, profitant de l'égarement de son adversaire. Il reconnut immédiatement les terres de l'Empire Klenfer, dont le roi avait semé terreur et désolation sur tout le Protectorat trois siècles auparavant. Il s'abrita sous un relief et attendit que Barbarus s'en aille. Il avait vraiment très envie de l'affronter mais il se devait de découvrir la raison de sa résurrection.

Après quelques heures, Barbarus abandonna et se remit à chasser plus loin dans le ciel, permettant à Aquila de sortir de sa cachette. Il marcha pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'apercevoir ce qui semblait être une patrouille de soldats et se cacha à nouveau pour observer. Encore une fois, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Ces fantassins portaient les mêmes armures que les Impériaux d'il y a trois cent ans !

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'encore plus dérangeant chez eux : Leur aura était semblable à celle des fantômes et autres esprits mais également était remplie d'une énergie malsaine et animale, un peu comme si une haine sans fin avait permis leur renaissance. Cela le ramena plusieurs siècles auparavant, presque une année après la disparition de Corvus :

_Voilà de bons mois que Corvus avait disparu et quelques mois que l'Empire Klenfer gagnait plus de terrain. Cette facilité à progresser tenait bien entendu du génie militaire du souverain du pays mais surtout à son « arme secrète » qu'il avait obtenue voilà deux mois. Cette « arme » était un véritable réservoir à puissance et le roi s'en servait impunément afin de transformer ses soldats en véritables machines à tuer. Les pauvres hommes ne pouvaient pas refuser l'offre de nouvelle force sous peine d'être enfermés au fond des Oubliettes ou même, selon leur rang, exécutés et se retrouvaient, une fois la séance terminée, transformés en monstres à corps humain, incapables d'accomplir autre chose que tuer, violer et déchiqueter. Cette force qu'ils recevaient n'était pas maléfique en soi mais elle n'avait pas sa place dans un corps humain et l'esprit du sujet ne pouvait la contenir, un peu comme une drogue. _

_Bien sûr, le roi, Govin de la maison Klenfer, n'avait pas révélé à la population la véritable identité de cette arme, sachant que la majorité de son peuple était croyant et ne souhaitant pas de révolution ou quoi que ce soit._

_Les Célestelliens ne comprenaient pas d'où cette cruauté pouvait venir et ils ne purent que faire de leur mieux pour que les villages attaqués soient le mieux protégés possible, chose ardue en raison de la présence du grand dragon noir. De plus, le fait d'approcher l'un de ces soldats transformés les rendait extrêmement anxieux et stressés, diminuant leur motivation et leur concentration à la tâche. Heureusement, un jour, sans que personne ne s'en doute, le règne tyrannique du roi fut éradiqué par une puissance inconnue._

_Aquila avait lui aussi ressenti ces sensations, cette anxiété, accentuée par la perte prématurée de son maître. Il avait tenté d'en savoir plus sur ce mystère mais, étant encore trop jeune, n'avait pas eu la possibilité d'approcher les Impériaux de trop près. Cependant, il en rencontra un, une fois, et il eut la sentiment qu'il connaissait le pouvoir qui habitait le soldat il le connaissait trop bien et cela le plongea, sans qu'il sut pourquoi, dans une profonde dépression._

Mais cette fois-ci ! C'était différent! Oui, les soldats étaient à nouveau des bêtes cruelles et sans vergognes ! Oui, il y avait toujours cette puissance qui les habitait ! Mais… cette fois-ci, elle était vraiment différente !

Cette fois-ci, la puissance qui les dominait était elle-même malsaine et violente, empreinte d'une haine et d'une folie pure.

Cela le fit, bien malgré lui, frissonner

Et ce qui le fit plus frisonner encore, c'est qu'il la connaissait.


	5. C'est pas un plaaaaaat

_**Dracocardis, neuf heures du matin, une semaine après que Corvus se soit littéralement cassé la gueule en tombant du ciel**_

Corvus _s'éveillant_: Nmgh?

Séréna: Ah Corvus! Tu te réveilles enfin _:)_!

Corvus: Ah.. mmhh... b'jour.

Séréna: Dis, cette nuit, tu as dit des choses bizarres!

Corvus: Des... choses...bizarres?

Séréna: Oui! Tu agitais les bras et tu marmonnais un mot étrange tout en ayant un sourire un peu stupide sur les lèvres ^-^!

Corvus: Ah _^^''_. Et... quel mot étrange?

Séréna: Je crois que ça commençait pas "Bienv" et finissait par "escens" ou quelque chose du genre...:O

Corvus: Oh...

Séréna: C'est un plat que tu connais? Tu voudrais que je te le fasse?

Corvus: Hum... eh bien.. ce n'est pas tout à fait un plat en vérité...

Séréna: Tu sais, tu peux me l'expliquer et je suis sûre que je pourrai le faire!

Corvus: Non mais... c'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui se mange... Enfin si!... Mais c'est pas moi qui le mange!

Séréna: Oh... Mais alors qui le mange?

Corvus: Eh bien... un arbre :D!

Séréna: ...

Corvus:... :D...:'D

Séréna: ...Un arbre? -_-

Corvus:... Moui ^^''.

Séréna: ...Un...arbre?

Corvus:... Eeeh oui ^^''''''''''!

Séréna:...Et tu fais des rêves où tu attrapes ce... plat...

Corvus: C'est pas un plat.

Séréna: Bon d'accord... cette nourriture... et tu es super heureux de l'avoir car tu peux le donner à un arbre qui le mangera ._.?

Corvus: Huuuum... ouuuuuuiiii :D!

Séréna: ...

Corvus:...

Séréna:... Bon d'accord ^o^/!...Mais tu sais, si tu as envie d'en manger une fois...

Corvus: C'est pas un plaaaaaaaaaat ...


End file.
